Danisnotonfire one shot
by katel1111
Summary: Dan and you get in a fight and Dan hurts you, wakening and angering your 4 year old son.


Looking at the clock you were starting to get worried. Dan, your husband, said he'd be home by 9:30, its almost 11. As you were getting back into your book you heard the front door open and slam close. You wince, he is not a happy camper tonight. He stomps into the lounge where you were sitting and glares at you. You close your book and set it next to you, "Hey. Your home late."  
"Why do you care what time I get home? You don't control my life." You were a little surprised at his words but you were used to it. The past couple of months he's been tense like this and most nights ended like this if he came home at all. You were about to respond but he continued much to your dismay, "why are you even here? Don't you have a life? Your always here questioning who I'm with, where I've been, why I'm not home at the exact time I said I would be. Geeze, YOUR SUCH A CLINGY BITCH!" His voice had gotten progressively louder until he was full out screaming by the end.  
Enraged you stood up and got in his face, "I DO HAVE A LIFE, I HAVE FRIENDS, AND FAMILY, AND I THOUGHT I HAD A HUSBAND TOO!" you poke him in the chest, "I'M SORRY I CARE ABOUT WHERE YOU ARE, AFRAID THAT YOUR GOING TO CHEAT ON ME WHEN THE FIRST SINGLE THING WITH BOOBS COMES ALONG!" The look in his eyes terrifies you, he looks enraged. You back up a few steps.  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He raises his hand and slaps you across the face, causing you to fall.  
"Mommy!" You turn your head toward the little voice and see you 4 year old son standing there, looking at you in horror.  
You smiled weakly at him, "Hey baby. Did mommy and daddy wake you up? I'm sorry. Go back to bed and I'll tuck you in." He ignored you and rushed over to you, wrapping his little arms around your neck.  
You rubbed his back gently and he pulled away and looked at you, tears in his eyes, "Aww why are you crying baby?"  
The tears spill and you can't help but let a few out yourself, "D-daddy hurt you. Why is he so mean?" Before you can respond he turns away and stomps over to Dan, glaring fiercely, "Why did you hurt mommy? Your much a big meanie! I thought you loved her! You used to tell her all the time but now you don't tell any of us you do!" Tears continue spilling down his face as he walks back over to you and climbs in your lap, touching your face, "Does is hurt mommy?"  
You shake your head, "I'm fine. Are you ok?" he nods and lay his head on your chest. You look at Dan and he stares at you both in surprise. He meets your eyes and his own tears roll down his cheek. He slides down the wall near the door and presses his hands to his face, his shoulders shaking. You pick your son's head up and make him look at you, "Do you love daddy?" He furrows his eyebrows for a moment before nodding, "Then why don't you go give him a hug and tell him."  
"but mommy, Daddy hurt you." You nod.  
"yea I know he did but look at him."  
He does and the looks back at you, "why is he sad?"  
"he doesn't think you love him."  
"but I do. I'm just mad at him because he hurt you."  
"I know." He climbs out of your lap and slowly approaches Dan. You see your son's mouth moving but you can't hear them.  
You jump slightly when Dan pulls your son into his arms and sobs loudly. After awhile your son pulls away and says something before walking back to you.  
"Daddy knows I love him. But he started crying."  
"He was happy. Now, go back to bed, we have a playdate with PJ and Christy tomorrow, remember?"  
He smiles and nods rapidly and stands, "but mommy. If you want to, you can have a sleepover with me tonight." You smile and nod, watching him scamper back into his bedroom.  
After his door is firmly shut you walk into the bathroom to look at your cheek and see its swollen. You sigh and walk into the kitchen, opening the freezer and grabbing a bag of frozen peas, pressing them to your face. Balancing the peas between your face and your shoulder you grab a cup and fill it with water. You hear someone clear their throat and turn around to a teary Dan. You look at the ground and start walks past him but he catches your wrist, causing you to flinch and the bag of peas to fall to the ground making a loud crash. You peek over to your sons door to make sure he was still in there and bent down to pick them up. You set them on the counter and wiggle your wrist free, walking into the living room and sitting down. "(Y/N), I'm sorry."  
You shrug and mutter, "Its fine."  
He looks at you in surprise but you look down at the book next to you. "No, it isn't."  
"Your right, it isn't. But what am I supposed to do?"  
"I don't know... Scream at me that you hate me..."  
"And risk getting hit again? No thanks. Plus I don't hate you and we have a sleeping son in the other room." You hear him sniffle and sit next to you. He tries to grab your hand but you flinch and pull it away, scooting away from him.  
He lets out a quiet sob, "I'm so so sorry (Y/N). I didn't mean to hurt you. Its just that the radio show has been doing poorly lately and the boss has been on Phil's and I's case all the time about bringing in new listeners. I know that not a good excuse but its the truth and... Please forgive me." You look over at him and see the broken look on his face. "Do you still love me? I don't know what I would do if you didnt."  
You nod and pull him close as he starts sobbing again, thanking you over and over, telling you how much he loves you.  
Soon his cries quiet down to sniffles and he looks at you, eyes slightly narrowed, "You have a date with PJ tomorrow?"  
You laugh out loud, "No Austin has a playdate with Christy, I'm just the chaperone." His mouth forms an o and you chuckle,  
"I love you" You tell him.  
He smiles and kisses you. When he pulls away he says, "I love you to til the day I become an alien slayer and get eaten." You laugh loudly and and debate about which is awesomer, alien slayers or zombie slayers.


End file.
